Total Drama back at the island
by imanol7211
Summary: 22 contestants will duke it out on the old island. join 12 oc's and 10 total drama characters to battle for the million (rated T for minor swearing) SYOC close
1. TDS intro

**I decided to screw the truth or dare story (admin…) so I decided to make a new story. I will try to get 2 chapters a day. So welcome to…**

…

…

…

 **Total Drama survival! (Might need changing since a couple of them has that name… pm me for suggestions… here's another surprise. I will have people vote on TDI and TDRI characters to be in the season. (10 total drama contestants on survival) plus, I will have 12 OC's on the game. So SYOC open.**

 **Name: (last is optional)**

 **Stereotype**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age: (16-18)**

 **Nationality: (American, Italian, Chinese, etc.)**

 **Appearance: (day wear, swim wear, sleep wear)**

 **Celebrity look-a-like:**

 **Personality:**

 **Biography:**

 **Family:**

 **Friends:**

 **Clothing style (oops)**

 **Social status:**

 **Rich, middle, poor:**

 **Romance?**

 **Fears?**

 **Application video.**

 **Idea for challenges?**

 **So this will be a survival series with 12 oc's and 10 characters from total drama.**

 **Here's the teams:**

 **Screaming maggots**

 **Killer grips**

 **Chris will not be a host. (Lucky you, then again maybe not: 3) I will be a host. And instead chef and Chris are assistants (expect angry Chris) let me introduce the story. 'On the old island, 22 contestants will battle it out on the island with backpacks to start their struggle for survival on it.'**

A man with a blue shirt and orange pants appears on the docks of the island. "Hello viewers! Welcome to total drama survival! We will have 10 contestants from the total drama series coming here along with 12 new ones to duke it out on the harsh elements of this island. I had a couple of assistants change the setting here so I can change the weather in the island" he laughs evilly. "This is Imanol, signing off"

 **Good luck contestants**


	2. Tds: status (4 out of 22)

The camera cuts to Imanol standing on the dock of total drama. "Hello viewers! Right now we have 1-"an intern walks up to him and whispers in his ear. "4 contestants!"

 **Oc's:**

 **Male:**

 **1: Andy Taylor (male)**

 **2: Matt grandissimo (male)**

 **3: John terranova (male)**

 **4: Alan Jonathan brooks (male)**

 **5:**

 **6:**

 **Female:**

 **7:**

 **8:**

 **9:**

 **10:**

 **11:**

 **12:**

 **Can I get some females already!? As for canon**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **Cmon? Really?**


	3. TDS: status (7 out of 22)

"Are there some females already?" asked Imanol. He looked at chef who was looking at a list. "yeah." He said. Imanol snagged the list from him. "Let's get on it!"

 **Male**

 **1\. Alan Jonathan Brooks**

 **2\. Andy Taylor**

 **3\. Chase Matthews**

 **4\. John terranova**

 **5\. Matt grandissimo**

 **6.**

 **Female  
1\. Lucinda Von Malcolm**

 **2\. Akai Olau**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **Canon**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **I'm going to ask you to list your top ten characters. Ok?**

 **Recap:**

 **5/6 males**

 **2/6 females**

 **0/10 canon characters**


	4. TDS: status (21 out of 22)

**Male**

 **1\. Alan Jonathan Brooks (** The Chivalrous Pervert)

 **2\. Andy Taylor (the troubled soldier)**

 **3\. Chase Matthews (the cunning geek)**

 **4\. John terranova (the lone paleontologist)**

 **5\. Matt grandissimo (the attractive phychopath)**

 **6.**

 **Female  
1\. Lucinda Von Malcolm (the satanic pastel goth)**

 **2\. Akai Olau (the Hawaiian surfer babe)**

 **3\. Rose tanner (the friendly schizophrenic)**

 **4\. Alice Jenner ( the klutzy cheerleader)**

 **5\. connie Mitchell (the goody- two shoes)**

 **6.**

 **Canon (that's it… im choosing them myself)**

 **1\. zoey**

 **2\. brick (I smell a soldierly bond with andy)**

 **3\. B**

 **4\. Lightning**

 **5\. Eva**

 **6\. Jo**

 **7\. jasmine**

 **8\. Shawn**

 **9\. Heather**

 **10\. Leshawna**

The camera cut back towards the dock. "just one more female and we can start this!" the camera fell into the water. "Chris! Go get the camera!"

 **If one of you can guess which OC is mine will find one of the idols. (there will be a total of 7)**


End file.
